This invention relates to the production of ultra-violet (U.V.) radiation, and relates particularly, but not exclusively, to a method of, and an apparatus for, treatment of a material by irradiation with U.V. radiation.
It is known to produce U.V. radiation by the discharge of electrical energy through a gas, and a device operating on such a principle is called a gas discharge lamp.